How Long?
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: Ice adalah gadis yang kesepian karena ditinggal oleh sang sahabat karena ia harus belajar di luar negeri. haruskah Ice menyerah untuk menunggunya? /Ice aku akan kembali tuk menjemputmu. kau jangan pernah bosan tuk menungguku, karena aku tak mau melihat kau terluka/ sampai kapan aku harus memendam perasaan ini?/ jujur saja! kau mencintainya kan!/


Ice, perempuan yang selalu bertingkah dingin dan acuh kepada siapapun. Ia tak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi, suatu hari, seorang pemuda dengan tampang kekanak kanakan dan bergaya seperti playboy datang menghampiri hidupnya, mengisi hari harinya, membuat hidupmya berwarna seperti pelangi.

"sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu...Blaze..."

 **BOBOIBOY (C) MONSTA**

 **STORY: BY ME**

 **WARNING: FEM! ICE, FEM! TAUFAN,DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanak kanak...itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran gadis muda penyuka warna biru ini. Ia begitu sedih ketika mengingat kata kata terakhir dari sang sahabat yang paling ia kasihi. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tak begini. Tapi rasa kasih sayangnya pada pemuda itu membutakan segalanya...bahkan waktu.

Kata kata yang menyakitkan kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Membuat ia frustasi setengah mati.

 _"maaf Ice, aku harus pergi..."_

Ice menangis sesenggukan di kamarnya. Ia tak tahu kehilangan pemuda yang paling menyebalkan dulu membuat ia jadi seperti ini.

"aggghhhhh kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sih?" teriak Ice frustasi di kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, datang adik perempuannya dengan tampang kusut,seperti habis menangis.

"kak aku rindu kak Blaze...sepi tak ada dia disini." Ucap gadis berambut panjang yang selalu menggunakan topi corak angin dengan gaya miring.

"lalu apa peduliku padamu Taufan?" tanya Ice datar. Ya, Taufan tak boleh tahu bahwa Ice juga sedang merindukan Blaze.

"tapi mata aquamarine kakak berjkata lain pada Taufan. " ucap Taufan kembali.

"pergi sana! Kau membuat moodku hancur Taufan!" ucap Ice penuh penekanan. Taufan yang diusir langsung keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan kembali menangis di kamar yang bersebrangan dengan kamar kakaknya sendiri.

"kenapa kakak terus membohongi diri sendiri? Kenapa kakak tak mau jujur pada perasaan sendiri? Sampai kapan kakak akan memendam perasaan itu kak?" batin Taufan.

.

.

.

Ice yang sudah menangis semalaman hanya menatap datar dirinya di cermin. Begitu kusut. Dengan mata sembab, dan rambut yang acak acakn menjadi gaya di pagi hari.

"sepertinya aku harus melupakan anak itu." Ucap Ice memantapkan dirinya. Namun tak lama suara aneh terngiang dikepalanya.

" _Ice maukah kau menungguku?"_

Ice menggelengkan kepala dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali ketka mendengar suara yang mirip dengan Blaze. Ia menghela nafas.

"aku harus segera mandi, siapa tahu bisa meringankan tubuhku."

.

.

Taufan sedang menata makanan yang ada dimeja tuk sarapan. Ia harus membuat kakaknya tak sedih lagi. Karena semenjak Blaze tak ada, Ice menjadi stress dan tak mau keluar. Tak lama kemudian, Ice datang menghampiri Taufan drngan muka kusutnya.

"selamat pagi kak!" sapa Taufan riang.

"hn." Balas Ice singkat. Taufan tak peduli. Lalu ia kembali duduk di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan Ice.

"kak kapan kita akan pergi ke pantai?" tanya Taufan disela kunyahannya. Ice tak menggubis Taufan dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia kembali menangis ketika mengingat percakapan terakhir dengan Blaze.

 _"Blaze, haruskah kau pergi dari pulau Rintis?"_

 _"maafkan aku Ice. Tapi aku harus benar benar pergi. Ini perintah orang tuaku."_

 _"apa kau tak pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"_

 _"justru aku memikirkan perasaanmu Ice. Aku ingin belajar di Tokyo agar aku bisa membuatmu bahagia nanti."  
"tapi...hiks... kapan kau akan kembali?"_

 _"entahlah Ice...tapi maukah kau menungguku?"_

 _"aku harus menunggu berapa lama?"_

 _"sampai aku kembali Ice. Good bye..."_

Ice terus menangis tanpa henti, ia tak melihat Taufan yang ikutan menangis karena masalah Blaze.

"harus berapa lama ku menunggu dirimu...Blaze?"

 **Next or stop?**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
